Bakugan: Sakari Star
I will not be posting the story on here, but I will put the Character's Bios and such. Characters Main & Good #'Dan Kuso '''is a Pyrus and Fire user, he uses Pyrus Inferno Drago and Fire Moncho. He first appears in episode 1. #'Claire Chuu is a Haos and Light user, she uses Haos Avior and Light Moonba. She first appears in episode 1. #'Marucho Marakura '''is an Aquos and Water user, he uses Aquos Wash Preyas and Water Thrillops. He first appears in episode 1. #'Mira Clay 'is a Subterra and Earth user, she uses Subterra Rockly Wilda and Earth Megboom. She first appears in episode 1. #'Shun Kazami 'is a Ventus and Wind user, he uses Ventus Hawktor and Wind Stranblow. He first appears in episode 1. #'Alice Gehabich 'is a Darkus and Dark user, she uses Darkus Hex Headed Hydranoid and Dark Creeper. She first appears in episode 1. #'Alex Chang 'is a Grass user, he uses Grass Grothmay. He showed the others Sakari. He first appears in episode 1. #'David Jorrigle 'is a Wood user, he uses Wooden Mantrios. He doesn't use Sakari and rarely brawls. He first appears in episode 3. Minor & Good #'Runo Misaki is a Haos brawler, she uses Haos Lightning Tigrerra. She doesn't go to Narftello with the others. She first appears in episode 1. Then she returns in episodes 5-7 and 11-14 with Julie. #'Julie Makimoto' is a Subterra brawler, she uses Subterra Quake-Make Gorem. She doesn't go to Narftello with the others. She first appears in episoe 1. Then returns in episodes 5-7 and 11-14 with Runo. #'Joe Brown '''is a Haos/White One/Perfect Brawler. He uses Garvarion and Wavern. He doesn't go out to Naftello witht he others but stays with Keith. He appears in chapters 5-7 with Runo, Julie, and Keith. #'Keith Clay is a Pyrus/Fire user. He doesn't go to Narftello witht the others but has Sakarise. Joe stays with him lately too. He appears in chapters 5-7 with Runo, Julie, and Joe. #'''Crystal 'Venom' Grooma is a goth girl, She can levitate items, teleport, and cast spells. She was in the room that Mira,Alice,Lizzy, and Claire stayed in. Once they are all kicked out, she goes with them for a short time. She first appears in episode 3. Main & Evil #'Lucas '''is a Dark user, he uses Queylax. he doesn't use bakugan, he despises them and wants them destroied, with the system he had Professor Kurlma make and defy The Ruler's oders to capture that team against him. He first appears in episode 8. #'Trevor 'is a Ventus and Wind user, he uses Ventus Sangaring and Wind Marshfly. He first appears in episode 4. #'Mylene 'is a Aquos and Water user, she uses Aquos Harntrios and Water Jampdew. She first appears in episode 1. #'Chan Lee 'is a Pyrus and Fire user, she uses Pyrus Fortress and Fire Manfro. She first appears in episode 3. #'Miguel 'is a Haos and Light user, he uses Haos Amantia and Light Roooma. He first appears in episode 3. #'Jewels 'is a Subterra and Earth user, she uses Subterra Centiploid and Earth Shroomap. She first appears in episode 3. #'Otto '''is a Grass user, he uses Grass Cartrannon. He first appears in episode 1. Character Notes *Although the villans are main characters aswell, most of them dont appear until later in the seires, as to were all of the others appear in episode one.